


Breaking Into Pieces

by Baorsi



Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, No Beta, Suggestive Themes, Trans Male Character, implied trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: HinaMeshiServant see’s the fatigue and tiredness in Hajime, and he wants to take care of him.(Look at the notes at the end of the chapter)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Breaking Into Pieces

“Hinata- kun, come here.”  
Hands wrap and intertwine, dragging him deeper, pressing him down against the comforter. It feels painfully loving and dead inside. It’s suffocating, cold body pulling down him right down, the chains clinking, collar bared, staring up at him broken delight.

Ultimate Despair, Servant. Ultimate Luck, Nagito Komaeda. He woke up the same way the Ultimate Nurse did, embraced and choked by despair’s grasp as they continue to get rehabilitation from the Future Foundation.

He still lets himself get pulled down, hands no longer holding himself up, whisked away in the basking comfort of a remnant remainder of the boy with warm smiles and insanity on his lips. This one only has a broken smile and despair to give. It’s still warm, useless. He leans in, heterochromic eyes peering down at the cold, dizzying comfort.

Nagito, (Servant, he begged) continues pulling him down, arms wrapping tighter and tighter, except their too weak to wound up tight enough at all. A small chuckle brought upon pale lips, taunting and caring. He pulls the other’s body all the way down, head resting against the crook of his neck, against the chains. He’s wrapping himself around too, soon enough.

“You’re strung out to tight, Hinata-kun...”

Hajime doesn’t respond, touched by the difference of cold metal and warm body, as warm as a corpse, really, could ever get. He would have told the other to shut up, and Nagi—The Servant, would have simply listened. He doesn’t have the energy, and it results with the other to continue cooing.

“Was today difficult, dear? Would you like to use me to relieve yourself? I don’t mind, hi-an-ta-kun, you can do anything you want .”

He hates that. He looks at those bruises, cuts and burns under the shirt and on those bare thighs, that serene cat like smile damming him once again. It shouldn’t be there, but then again, Servant doesn’t care. That smile is never wiped off, tears or not. Still, he doesn’t move, doesn’t reply at all to that question. It just gets a tiny tsk and a little giggle as a response.

Servant just wraps around him tighter, pulling them down and pushing himself up, slowly sitting a top of him, already heading to do what he always does for anyone because really, It’s not like he can do anything else, right? Right?

Or not.

He’s down, back against the bed, this time Hajime above him, hand’s holding him down and both eyes dull, tired. So swift, he almost doesn’t realize that he was turned down and moved so quickly. He almost wonder’s why he’s so upset, before oh, right silly, why would anyone want to see that disgusting body of yours? of course he wouldn’t like that overused, broken and bruised body of his.

Still, only a smile is given out, a tingle of despair and excitement surging through his veins as he looks up, wanting to see if anyone else if going to react, if he can push hard enough to break the other enough. It already brings him into another rush, something warming him up and making him start to tremble, throb.

“Would you really want it?”

Colored eyes peer down, both tired and calculating, ever so. He can easily see the blood soaking through the recently changed bandages, oozing our blood but holding it back just barely. He can barely walk, sharp pain in his thighs, any movement, especially now, when he’s rubbing them together, disgusting delight. Pitiful.

He actually wonders for a moment, if that would be possible. There is nothing to say this time, looking back up and baring a maliciously serene, sweet smile. Hajime almost can’t bare looking at that. Servant quivers. He can’t help but feel the despair and the need to make Hajime upset with him. He looks back, innocently taunting him.

“I don’t know, would I?”

“...”

It’s really disgusting, to easily start cracking with just a simple touch, a simple stare once again, warmth surging through him once again as he looks back at those eyes (almost like a whore, he supplies, but then again, he’s probably worse than just that.)

“...Do you want this?”

“Yes.”

Sighing, he simply leans down, head hiding against the cold neck, cold collar, hands moving down to his waist and his thighs, making the other shiver in delight once again. Arms wrap back around his neck again, knowing it will happen again, tonight. It always does.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I maybe planning on making this a small series, but I don’t exactly know. Please give me constructive criticism to help me improve, thank you. 
> 
> I honestly believe that Nagito has grown up with so many problems, especially during the Tragedy. I apologize for any triggers, regarding the sexual nature or the trans Nagito content. If you have a problem with it, then please tell me. 
> 
> I’m sad I can’t use italics and all on mobile.
> 
> (P.s. Nagito isn’t wearing any pants in this, just that over large striped sweater)


End file.
